mortadelofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Felikis
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Mortadelo Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Mortadelo. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Masterkyogren (Discusión) 22:31 28 jun 2010 RE Permiso concedido para hacer esos proyectos.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 07:29 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Plantilla Cómics Ya existe una plantilla para ello. Sigue colaborando con nosotros :) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Leo leo']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Mortadelo']]~ y Filemón... ~ En Wikidex... 08:51 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Hazlo si sabes como hacerlo. Estaré unos días inactivo en PKMN. Gracias por ocuparte del wiki, se estaba haciendo desértico. [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Leo leo']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Mortadelo']]~ y Filemón... ~ En Wikidex... 13:56 29 jun 2010 (UTC) :Te los he dado, veo que dominas muy bien la edición. En fin, espero que colabores bastante :) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Leo leo']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Mortadelo']]~ y Filemón... ~ En Wikidex... 14:20 29 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Escoge simplemente el que más te guste y vota por él [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Leo leo']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Mortadelo']]~ y Filemón... ~ En Wikidex... 14:35 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Facebook del sitio. Hola. He creado en Facebook, un grupo de este wiki a nombre de Mortadelo Wiki. Saludos. [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Leo leo']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Mortadelo']]~ y Filemón... ~ En Wikidex... 09:30 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Dejo la Wikia en tus manos. Estoy teniendo muy poco tiempo, casi no tengo ni tiempo para editar en el wiki al que me dedico de lleno, PKMN. Suerte ;) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Leo leo']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Mortadelo']]~ y Filemón... ~ En Wikidex... 18:17 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola , Felikis, si no es mucha molestia , me gustaría que me dijeras como se pone en la plantilla una imagen, por favor. Gracias: MyFyC 14:45 22 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: La plantilla es de perfil. Administrador Hola una vez mas Felikis.Gracias por lo de la plantilla y me preguntaba si me podrías decir que hay que hacer para ser administrador del wiki. Gracias: MyFyC 15:44 23 jun 2011 (UTC) WIKIAMIGOS Hola , Felikis y gracias por ayudarme me preguntaba si querías ser mi wikiamigo Gracias: MyFyC 12:52 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Administrador(2) Hola de nuevo gracias por advertírmelo lo haré lo mejor posiblepero dijiste que le dirías a ese administrador que si me hacía administrador y me preguntaba si ya se lo dijiste. Gracias: MyFyC 17:16 27 jun 2011 (UTC) PD No creo que lo de wikiamigos sea innecesario pero en fin. A borrar Hola de nuevo Felikis he visto tus páginas que has creado y están muy bien.(He editado ¡A reciclar se ha dicho!) y T.I.A pero ¿sabes que hay dos T.I.A ?Yo creo que hay que eliminar la otra. OK MyFyC 14:18 1 jul 2011 (UTC)¿''Alguna duda?'' ¿Me... ...Podrías hacerme ya administrador? Gracias: MyFyC 16:00 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Inactivo Hola de nuevo Felikis Día 5 de junio de 2011 Quería decirte que voy ha estar inactivo unos días ve a Inazuma Eleven Wiki si quieres encontrarme. Hasta más ver: Para serlo hay que trabajarlo y si lo has hecho es hora de serlo 16:36 5 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Siento ser tan pesado. Re:Primera página de Rompetechos. Pues tú me has cambiado el nombre a muchas imagenes y que para algo exsiste un botón llamado "Modificar". Gracias por acerme perder el tiempo: Para serlo hay que trabajarlo y si lo has hecho es hora de serlo 15:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Olvídate de lo de Administrador. De todas maneras... Eso no te da derecho a cambiarlo sin MI permiso porque más que nada las he subido yo y si pone Zipi y Zape (2),(3),etc. será por algo y es que no tengan nombres iguales a los de otros archivos. Nueva página Seguro que la nueva página que voy ha hacer te va a encantar,je je. adios: Para serlo hay que trabajarlo y si lo has hecho es hora de serlo 13:41 11 jul 2011 (UTC) RE Me parece bien.-- 08:44 30 jul 2011 (UTC)